


Subtle

by Sano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: E-mails, Fluff, Jealous Tezuka, Kajimoto, M/M, germany-plot, long distance, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sano/pseuds/Sano
Summary: Tezuka discovers something new about himself while in Germany.





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TeniPuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Thank you for making such a wonderful series with lots of beautiful boys.
> 
> /Italicized/ - phone conversation  
> /Bold/ - E-mail thread

Setting his cell phone down on his nightstand after getting a call from Oishi, Tezuka fell back on the bed, suddenly letting exhaustion take over. He toed off his shoes and let them fall haphazardly to the floor. Such actions were uncharacteristic for the normally neat captain of Seigaku. But after what he just heard, being a bit messy hardly mattered.

Tezuka was discovering something unsettling as he had his weekly update calls with Oishi while getting treated in Germany.

His team was surviving nicely without him.

Even in the privacy of his own thoughts, the words sounded so shallow. He felt bad just thinking about it, because what the team has accomplished in his absence is nothing short of astounding.

He knew that Seigaku had strong players and that his absence would only amplify that strength…

… but he couldn’t help but miss playing tennis with his team.

_“Tezuka, we won against Jyousei Shounan! We’re part of the best 4 in the Kantou tournament!”_

_“Everyone is doing really well. Please keep on supporting the club in my absence, Oishi.”_

_“Of course, Tezuka! I’m keeping tabs on everyone.”_ He wasn’t surprised there, Oishi is indeed like the team’s mother hen.

Oishi then had proceeded to tell him about some of the team’s activities outside of the court. During this part of the conversation, Tezuka sometimes tuned it out. He didn’t really have to know about Kikumaru’s latest toothpaste purchase, or if Momoshiro went on a date with someone.

He always noticed that Oishi always spoke of his redheaded doubles partner too much in recent weeks, though.

He was about to tell his friend that he needed to sleep when Oishi suddenly said something that caught his attention.

_“Fuji hasn’t had a lot of gameplay recently since he’s on Singles 1, but he has been making friends with other schools.”_

Tezuka didn’t offer any response. Fuji… Friendly? The azure-eyed prodigy was always kind, but rarely went out of his way to make friends. People often flocked to him, but he only chose a few people to associate with. It was one of the traits he liked about the tensai that he never took advantage of his popularity.

Unlike some Hyoutei senior he knew.

_“He’s been hanging around Tachibana’s sister a lot lately. Even the captain of Jyousei Shounan asked for his e-mail address!”_

He hesitated before asking, “And did Fuji give out his e-mail?”

_“I don’t really know. But Kajimoto has such a magnetic personality that I won’t be surprised if he got it. We even met a childhood friend of his from Chi-”_

_“Oishi.”_ Tezuka cut in, _“I need to sleep now. Thank you for always keeping me updated.”_

_“O-of course, Tezuka! I’ll talk to-”_ Tezuka hung up, suddenly annoyed at… Well, he didn’t really know what.

He took a quick shower and was about to fall asleep when he caught sight of his cellphone on the nightstand.

Chewing on his lower lip, an anxious habit that nobody noticed except for Fuji and Inui, he grabbed the phone and typed out an e-mail before he lost his courage.

**How are you doing, Fuji? - Tezuka**

He wasn’t expecting Fuji to respond to his e-mail since he was probably on his way home from school, based on the time difference.

**Ah** , **Tezuka! I’m doing very well. How’s Germany?**

**Cold**. **Oishi** **told** **me our team won against Jyousei Shounan**.

**Aah**. **Right. I didn’t even get to play. Now, I know what it feels like to be you, Tezuka, not always getting the chance to play in matches since our team always goes all** **out**.

**Our team is strong. We should be grateful for that.**

**Of course. I did not mean to imply otherwise. Too bad. I would have loved to see the captain’s tennis.**

Tezuka didn’t know why Fuji’s last response bothered him. He knew that Fuji’s curiosity in testing his strengths always had him seeking strong opponents in and out of court. And he was always vocal about his desire to beat Tezuka, but it had yet to happen.

And so Tezuka had always been dependent on the fact that the tensai would always be there, waiting for him.

**I heard from Oishi that you became friends with that captain? Kajimo?**

Misspelling the name wasn’t desperate at all, Tezuka tried to tell himself. His phone buzzed again and he quickly read Fuji’s reply.

**His name is Kajimoto. He seems like a strong player and gets along with his team well. He’s quite persuasive too.**

**Persuasive? Why?**

**He’s… Been trying to ask me out since the match.**

The clock read 11:43pm. He had a 6am therapy session but sleep became the furthest thing from his mind as he read Fuji’s last message.

The idea of Fuji with someone else wasn’t a good image for him. Tezuka has an inkling feeling what the reason for it is, but scrutinizing it further was terrifying.

**Did you say yes?**

**Should I?**

He glared intently at the phone’s screen, as if it would magically type out an appropriate answer. Taking a deep breath, he typed his answer and hit ‘send’ before he lost his courage.

**No. Don’t go out with him. Or anyone.**

Suddenly the phone started buzzing and he saw Fuji’s name on the screen. He was calling him. Sitting up, he nervously accepted the call.

“ _What did you mean by your last e-mail?”_

_“....”_

_“I… Don’t want to go out with Kajimoto either.”_

_“Then don’t.”_ Did his tone sound harsh?

“ _What about Eiji? Can I go out with him?”_

_“... Yes.”_

_“Inui?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How about Echi-”_

_“No. Not him.”_

Fuji laughed, _“I didn’t know you were this possessive, Tezuka. Atobe sent me an invitation to one of his parties. Should I go to that?”_

_“I think you know the answer.”_

The silence on the line reminded Tezuka of how comfortable he was around the tensai. And now, he knew the answer to his predicament.

_“Fuji.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Wait for me.”_

He could practically imagine Fuji smiling. _“Hai, Buchou. I will.”_

He felt lighter than he had in weeks, and after saying good night to Fuji, he decided to write an ‘e-mail’ to Atobe.

**The End**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
